peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-12-28 ; Comments *The first of three shows featuring the posthumous Festive Fifty, presented by Rob Da Bank, who also has Louise Kattenhorn as producer. Two recordings are available, one of the complete show and the other the chart alone, divided into separate tracks. *The first part of the show mixes new songs and something called a Festive Fifty Random Generator, where the tracks were selected from text messages containing merely a year and a chart position. *Rob announces the title and artist before each song is played, something JP rarely did during the Festive Fifty. Sessions *None Tracklisting Recording a begins *Jam: 'Going Underground (CD-The Sound Of The Jam)' (Polydor) *Joy Division: 'Transmission (CD-Substance)' (London) *Fresh: 'Twister (12")' (RAM) *Cornershop: 'England's Dreaming (CD-Lock Stock & Double~Barrel)' (Wiiija) Chosen by Dr. Mango. *Lonnie Donegan & His Skiffle Group: 'Lonesome Traveller (10"-Lonnie)' (Pye Nixa) *Robert Wyatt: 'Shipbuilding (CD-His Greatest Misses)' (Hannibal) *Liebe Ist Cool: 'Du Und Ich (12"-Liebe EP)' (Bruchstuecke) *Stone Roses: 'She Bangs The Drums (CD-The Very Best Of The Stone Roses)' (Silvertone) *Gammer: 'Rippin' Up (12"-Can't Compete)' (Relentless Vinyl) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: 'Overground (CD-The Scream)' (Polydor) *Caroline Martin: 'Like A Man (CD-I Had A Hundred More Reasons To Stay By The Fire)' (Small Dog) *Velvet Underground: 'Heroin (2xCD-The Velvet Underground & Nico)' (Polydor) :(RDB: 'I was lying when I said there were a few more tunes coming up, because it's actually here! The time is right, come on...') Recording b begins :(RDB: 'The Festive Fifty, 2004. The tension is just too much. Louise, pass me the envelope. (Makes paper noises) It's not really an envelope, it's just a piece of paper I've written on. We're just pretending, you know, getting you really tense out there. I can imagine loads of bands, loads of singers, and loads of songwriters out there, sitting, you know, biting their nails, getting really nervous, "Oh, will I be number 32, this year? Will I get better?"....We do know that John would be very pleased that so many of you voted again this year, making another absolutely cracking, bumper selection...So the tension is just getting too much. What is in at number 50? Let's have a little look.') *'50': Vaults, 'No Sleep No Need (CD single)' (Red Flag) Initially, Rob mistakenly calls it 'Lady Hell', the previous track on the CD. *'49': ballboy, 'I Don't Have Time To Stand Here With You Fighting About The Size Of My Dick (CD-The Royal Theatre)' (SL) *'48': Ella Guru, 'Park Lake Speakers (CD-The First Album)' (Banana Recordings) *'47': Magic Band, 'Electricity' (Peel Session) From one and only session, live from Maida Vale 4, 2004-07-07. Rob calls the group 'Peel show stalwarts', even though this session featured only John 'Drumbo' French from the original Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band. *'46': Mountain Goats, 'Your Belgian Things (CD-We Shall All Be Healed)' (4AD) *'45': Aphrodisiacs, 'If U Want Me (CD-This Is A Campaign)' (SL) *'44': Bloc Party, 'Little Thoughts (Maxi CD)' (Wichita) :(RDB: 'A very good reason to turn your radio up very very loud. Come on, crank it up.') *'43': Kentucky AFC, 'Be Nesa (CD-Kentucky AFC)' (Boobytrap) :(RDB: 'The grime revolution continues.') *'42': Plasticman, 'Cha (12 inch)' (Terrorhythm Recordings) :(RDB: 'I'm sure Hermeet is rubbing his hands with glee that grime made it into the Festive Fifty this year.') *'41': Calvin Party, 'Northern Song (CD-Never As Black)' (Probe Plus) Before this song, featuring the memorable line 'fuck off and die', is played, a disclaimer announces: "This is the 2004 Festive Fifty on Radio 1. There is a good chance that you will be introduced to concepts with which you may feel uncomfortable, and an even more likely possibility of hearing bad language on this show. It's the way Mr. Peel would have wanted it. Rest in peace, John." *'40': Cornershop featuring Bubbley Kaur, 'Topknot (CD single)' (Rough Trade) *'39': Decoration, 'Joy Adamson' (Peel Session) Rob refers to this as "one of the few tracks that came from Peel Sessions this year in the Festive Fifty". In fact, the four session entries achieved some kind of record as far as the Fifty was concerned, and certainly beat 2003's tally (none). *'38': Melys, 'Eyeliner (CD single)' (Sylem) *'37': Tunng, 'Tale From Black (CD-Mother's Daughters And Other Songs)' (Static Caravan) The LP from which this is played was not officially released until January 2005: the votes for this track were on the back of John playing it as a limited edition 7 inch. *'36': Wedding Present, 'Interstate 5 (CD single)' (Scopitones) Rob states that the Wedding Present had recorded "no less than 13 sessions". According to The Peel Sessions, 14 had actually been broadcast by this time. :(RDB: 'That's part 1 of the Festive Fifty over and done with, part 2 tomorrow night. Thanks so much for listening.') Recordings a and b end File ;Name *a) Da Bank 2004-12-28(p).mp3 *b) 2004 (Complete) Radio Version ;Length *a) 01:59:05 *b) 1 hour (approx) ;Other *a) Many thanks to John Leonhard's Dad. *b) Separated into 15 out of 50 tracks. ;Available *a) mooo *b) John Peel Torrent Compilation 1 of 17 (Festive Fifties 1992-2004 Plus Others) ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Festive Fifty